Arnold and Helga
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: This is based on the tragedy Romeo and Juliet. It is really sad but super cute. I hope you like it. I love Romeo and Juliet. There is blood so it's rated T. I wanted to be careful for the little kids on here. It's not too bad though. (:
1. Chapter 1

Arnold and Helga

This is Hey Arnold…Romeo and Juliet style! I hope you like it. I do realize that Juliet was not technically a princess and Romeo was not a prince but I wanted it to be even cuter so that is why Arnold and Helga are royalty in this. Also…I do not own Hey Arnold…and if you think I own Romeo and Juliet than you are not cultured at all. Just in case…I own nothing but this idea. The play and show are not my creations. Thank you. (: (Do not blame me for the ending…blame Shakespeare. Just kidding but don't be mad at me because we all know how this story ends.)

It was a beautiful night. Prince Arnold was meeting his cousin, Arnie at the library in the palace. Arnold had much on his mind. He got to the library and silently walked in. He found his cousin reading a book on plain flavored candy.

"Hello cousin Arnie," Arnold said. Arnie looked up and sniffled in an obnoxious way. The sound resembled a pig.

"Hello. What seems to be troubling you?" Arnie asked.

"I am in love my dear cousin," Arnold said.

"May I have a name?"

"Well…"

"If I was to know what beauty you speak of, I may be able to help with your troubled mind."

"Her name is Lila."

"Is this the same Lila as Lila of the Pataki rule? She is part of their kingdom?"

"Yes."

"My dear cousin, why do you love such a girl when you know she will never love you?" Arnie asked. Arnold looked away.

"I cannot help it. She is so beautiful! Her eyes have a sparkle and her hair is the color of auburn. How could I not love such a lady?" Arnold said.

"You need to move your eyes to other beauties. You need to understand she is not the only lady out there," Arnie suggested. Arnold sighed.

"I cannot stop loving her, my dear cousin. She is so…beautiful," Arnold said with a dreamy look on his face.

"I do not know what will help. Well, anyway we should make our way to the market. We have much to do."

"Yes. We should go," Arnold said as his cousin and he walked out of the library and down the stairs. They walked out of their castle and into town.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A tall blonde was daydreaming by her bedroom window as her nurse came to fetch her.

"Hello my sweet Helga."

"Hello nurse," Helga responded to her nurse, as she looked away from her window and to the woman behind her.

"The queen requests your presence," the nurse said.

"Let us go then," Helga said as she walked towards the door. The nurse followed. They made their way down the steps. They came into the room where the queen was. They walked in.

Queen Miriam stood droopy and tired as she always did. King Bob stood proud…a little too proud. They noticed their daughter walk in.

"Hello sweetie," Queen Miriam said.

"Hello Olga," King Bob murmured. Princess Helga rolled her eyes at her father. Olga was the name of her older sister who was 'perfect' and married a well brought up prince. She was helping rule a kingdom north of their kingdom.

"Father, it is Helga…_not _Olga," Helga told him. He shrugged.

"Yes yes…Helga…whatever," Bob said. Miriam decided to speak up, which she rarely did.

"Anyway, the reason we called you down here is to tell you that… you have to get… umm…"

"Married," Bob blurted. Helga shot her mother a look and her eyes got big.

"What do you mean, married?"

"We mean you have to marry a well brought up man, like Olga did. She got married at your age so we thought this would be the best time for you to…" Miriam had been explaining when she was cut off.

"I do not care if Olga got married! I am _not _Olga! I am _Helga_! I am my own person! If you have a problem with it then you can deal with it because Helga G. Pataki will not marry!" Helga yelled. Bob got mad.

"Listen little lady, it is not decided on who you will marry but you will marry. You have a wonderful suitor already. His name is Count Brainy."

**I thought this was a good time to end the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this so far. I love Hey Arnold! and the tragedy Romeo and Juliet. I will update soon. (:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ribbon

**Arnold and Helga: Chapter Two**

**I hope you enjoy this. Not every single thing will be like Romeo and Juliet. I recently read it but I don't know the order of everything so this will not be perfect. I don't want to disappoint anyone though so please keep reading and reviewing anyway! (:**

Arnold and Arnie made their way to the Pataki Castle. They snuck under the secret tunnels. Arnie had made the suggestion to go to ball to take his mind off Lila. Arnold knew he might see Lila there so he agreed. They made it there and met with Arnold's best friend Gerald.

"Hello Arnold, good sir. What brings thee to this castle of all nights?" Gerald asked ignorantly. He knew why but he wanted to tease his best friend. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"You know very well why Gerald, and will you be quiet! Someone might hear my name and I will get caught. You sir, are too much of a joker," Arnold said as he shoved his friend. Gerald chuckled.

"I shall take that as a compliment sir," Gerald said as he shoved him lightly back. The three men waited for the perfect time and they put their masks on. They tried to blend with the crowd. It worked. They went in to the castle and ball room to find a dimly lit room that was elegantly decorated. People were dancing all around. The three men separated to do their own thing. Arnie went by some girls who cringed as he came over. Gerald went by the musicians and started to play the lute with them. Arnold looked around for Lila but his eyes landed on someone else.

She was tall. She was so beautiful that Prince Arnold could not take his eyes off of the beauty in front of him. He built up his courage and went over to her.

"Hello Miss, would thee like a dance with me?" Arnold asked as he bowed. The masked beauty turned to see the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. He had gold hair and a strange shaped head. She was confused.

"Huh?" She asked. Arnold smirked.

"I would like to dance with a beauty such as you." Arnold put out his hand. Helga smiled slightly as she took it.

"I guess I could dance with you, odd headed sir," she said. Arnold laughed as he pulled her to the dance floor. Arnold pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I like your ribbon for it matches your beautiful gown."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance and More

**Arnold and Helga: Chapter Three**

**Here we go! Next chapter in this heart felt tale of star- crossed lovers. LOL! Hope you enjoyed that cute Shakespearian version of that timeless lovey dovey line! Disclaimer: I lords and ladies, do not own the right to either Hey Arnold! or Romeo and Juliet. On with the play…story. (:**

He held her in his arms and dipped her a bit. She sighed and let him twirl her and dip her. She moved along but was in a trance by looking into his green eyes. The music ended and Prince Arnold pulled the mystery woman in the hallway.

"What is your name my lady?" He asked. She tapped her chin in a playful way.

"I cannot seem to remember, but if you could tell me yours then maybe my memory will come back to me," she said. He chuckled at this woman.

"Of course, where are my manners? My name is Arnold, Prince Arnold. Now, what is yours?"

"My name is Helga…Princess Helga of the Pataki rule," Helga announced to him. His jaw dropped a tad.

"You are a…Pataki?" Arnold asked politely and a bit nervous as he did so. Helga nodded.

"Is that a problem? Wait…what rule are you from? You did say you were a prince, yes?" Helga asked.

"I am from…the Shortman rule…" Arnold was interrupted by Helga's loud gasp.

"What are you doing here if you are a…Shortman? You are forbid to be in this castle! I will…I will…" Helga could not finish her sentence. She looked into his soft green eyes and melted. "Oh…who cares? I never understood why our rules fought in the first place…do you know the story?" She asked curiously.

"No really…all I have ever heard is," Arnold cleared his throat. "We will never talk to or even think about those rotten Patakis, they are trouble, do you hear me Arnold? Trouble is what they are and they will never change! Also…never eat raspberries!" Arnold did his best impression of his grandfather which made Helga giggle.

"That was pretty good. Check this out…" Helga started doing her impressions and music played in the background. They laughed and talked all night. They sat on the couch in the hallway and stared into each other's eyes until someone, nobody knows which one of them leaned in and kissed one another. That was when trouble broke loose.

**Hope you liked this. There will be more to come. I promise! (: P.S. Sorry some of my chapters are so short. I am not too good at ending chapters. I also want to leave you all wanting more. *Evil laugh!* (:**


End file.
